Forum:Main Ultima pages
This is just an idea I've been toying around with for a long time. The main entry pages for each Ultima are good, and the categorization for each Ultima is neat as well. My main issue with the main Ultima pages are they link to a description of the game, but don't give the visitor the full idea of how much Ultima content is actually related to that page on the Wiki. I was thinking if for instance the Ultima II page and the Ultima II Category page page were merged somehow, it'd present the information more readily. I tried making a Mockup of how I think this would look, but my editting skills are insufficient to quite get it to look the way I wanted. Imagine it without all those extraneous (edit) links and a categorization section that doesn't have every letter of the alphabet. Is it simply too much information on one page? Could Wikia handle this? (Dungy 21:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC)) : Hmm, I feel like it really would make the pages huge... I dunno, what does everyone else think? :: I for my part don't think it is a good idea. It painfully bloats up the navigation (and it doesn't help any in the navigation) and looks ugly, being squeezed beneath the article. I think we should believe in our readers' intelligence and keep it the way it is right now.--Tribun 22:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Fair enough. I agree is it overly crowded. I'm just not totally happy with the categorization system as it is right now, so I'm trying ideas. Trying to figure out how to present information more readily without causing clutter. (Dungy 22:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC)) ::::I agree that the main entry pages should provide more of a connection to all the underlying content for the game. For example none of them even have links to the NPCs for that game. Clearly we think it is an important part of the game since we are spending the majority of our time working on them so it seems odd to me that we don't make mention of them on the main page. ::::Just merging the main entry with the category seems overkill though. Both of those serve their own purposes and mixing them would muddy the waters. But having a portal into the content in the game would be good. Perhaps some sort of feature list? -- Fenyx4 22:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::This brings up a question I've been meaning to ask for a while now. Just what service are we trying to give to the readers? To look at it concretely, are we trying to give them information to facilitate the playing of the game, or are we just trying to educate the public about Ultima? Or is neither the best way to describe it? If there are any guidelines as to what we are trying to immediately give to readers, I've not seen them. AngusM 00:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I always felt it would be like an enceclopedea, where you can find answers to your questions about a specific topic. It can help playing the games, but it also is a good read anyway.--Tribun 01:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC)